Instrumented joint systems are used, for example on the articulated arms of an earth moving machine, in order to control the angular movement of one part with respect to another. Such joint systems may include a pin fixed with respect to one part and mounted with a possibility of rotation with respect to another part of the joint. It is known from FR-A-2 904 671 to incorporate, within such a pin, an assembly for detecting some parameters of the rotation of one of the articulated parts with respect to the other. This detection assembly includes two magnetically cooperating components, one of them being fastened with the pin, wherein the other one is rotating with respect to the pin. A ball bearing is used to allow the rotation of one of these components with respect to the pin. This detection assembly is made of several parts which must be installed one after the other within the housing. This requires high technical skills and is time consuming. Moreover, the diameter of this assembly is quite important with respect to the diameter of the pin, which can generate weak zones in the pin, with a risk of breakage in use of the joint.
The detection assembly is connected to a non-represented control unit via a connector installed within a lateral bore provided on the pin, which induces that the pin must protrude on a relatively long distance from the corresponding housing of one of the articulated parts. The lateral bore weakens the pin and the part of the pin protruding out of its housing is not protected against shocks. Moreover, a cable plugged onto the connector might be easily broken or otherwise damaged by an obstacle in the vicinity of the joint system.